


To Speak of Urgency

by sprx77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Curtain Closed sex, Grinding, Happy Father's Day, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Specifically it's daddy kink but the word is never used, necking, slight D/s, up against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Kakashi swallows, feels his pulse rise and fall beneath Tobirama’s thumb. He’s never been this hard in his life.He remembers rumors of the Nidaime tearing the blood from a body, of drowned armies marching from the waves under command of their killer.





	To Speak of Urgency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> This fic was nearly called "A state of emergency" as a pun on the fact that it has 911 words. Mostly it's just a short snippet of Kakashi/Tobirama to continue building this raft of a rarepair ship. Move along.

“Ah, fuck,” Kakashi laughs, throwing his head back. His palms slide against the thick corded muscle at the back of Tobirama’s neck, appreciative. Teeth nip at his chin, Tobirama’s head bent low to the task. His thumbs press against Kakashi’s waist, maddening, teasing the fabric there even as his lips, drawn taught into a wicked smile, glide along Kakashi’s jawline.

One of the clever hands slides curiously to his pecs, presses palm and fingers flat. The other reaches down to his ass in a possessive grab that, even through his jeans, makes Kakashi shudder.

The return of teeth, flats of them brushing the bone just shy of his neck, a hair’s breadth from his ear. Not biting, but—a tease. His breath fans out, the barest hint of a sigh.

Kakashi _shakes_.

What was he saying? And how has he not set his pants on _fire_ for the terrible crime of literally cockblocking him, of standing in the way of this gorgeous man’s quest to leave Kakashi owned and _fucked_ , wrecked and unmade?

“Let me hear you say it.” Tobirama says, voice low, eyes alight.

Ah, that.

The words caress Kakashi’s ear, lips kiss down his throat, and Tobirama is possibly the sexiest top in all the land, but—

“Ah, fuck.” Kakashi repeats, this time a gasp. His head joins his shoulder blades against the wall behind him, though everything else arches to the man who’s got him pinned.

Neck, bared. His dick? Pressed flush against Tobirama’s, deliciously hard, one hand still kneading his ass like the jeans aren’t even _there_.

He licks his lips, struggles against the fire—the wildfire—licking along the inside of his thoughts, like so many miles of burning grassland, as Tobirama licks down the long column of his throat. The drought is Kakashi’s fault.

It only took a spark.

Kakashi clenches his eyes shut at a nip to his jugular, holding on helplessly.

“I don’t, actually, have that kink.” He manages, somewhat cordially. Perhaps a bit more formal than the situation calls for. His voice cracked just a little.

Tobirama tilts his cheek on Kakashi’s collar bone, rolls his head to look up at him. It’s unimpressed. A white eyebrow rises in silence.

Kakashi is so _thirsty_.

He clears his throat.

“I have tried really, really hard not to have that kink.” He amends.

A beat.

“And have you succeeded?” Thumb pressed almost idly into the divot where throat dips down into collar bone, pressure almost playful at his throat.

His gaze is heavy lidded, avid. Focused unerringly on Kakashi.

He feels pinned, tapped in the best way. It feels like steel and dark promise, undivided attention and the most attentive, devoted fucking he’ll ever receive… if only he asks for it.

Kakashi swallows, feels his pulse rise and fall beneath Tobirama’s thumb. He’s never been this hard in his life.

He remembers rumors of the Nidaime tearing the blood from a body, of drowned armies marching from the waves under command of their killer.

“Mostly.” Kakashi croaks.

He thinks of all that power and brilliance, focused on him alone, of coming apart under hands that wield it. The simple curiosity in his tone compared to the way he’d snorted at Kakashi’s bad jokes, had let red eyes train down Kakashi’s civvies, unhesitant, unabashed, not concerned at all to be practically undressing Kakashi in public, a low sound of interest in his throat.

The expression he wears now is much more intense, attention narrowed to Kakashi. It’s heady.

The man’s head tilts. Contemplation lifts his brows. There’s the slightest hint of a smirk—of teeth that _gleam_ , so straight and white and pretty, and his thumb pulls away, hand slipping around to clasp the back of Kakashi’s neck.

He leans close. When he speaks, his thumb brushes slow and deliberate behind Kakashi’s ear.

“Could you be good for me, do you think?”

Kakashi’s gut clenches, sound caught in his chest.

It’s so casual, as if discussing the weather. Well, if you ignore the intensity of his gaze.

Kakashi’s throat his tight. He imagines that thumb in his mouth, pressing down, a silky voice in his ear. Imagines a pale cock heavy on his tongue. Imagines—suddenly, vividly—being in Tobirama’s lap as crimson eyes drink him in, legs spread on either side of this slender man’s thighs, fingered open and willing.

“I—could probably manage.” Kakashi says.

“Good.” Darkly pleased, Tobirama pulls him in, into a kiss that’s more devouring than searing.

(It still manages to brand Kakashi deep in his soul. This isn’t the kind of kiss you walk away from whole.)

“Let me take care of you,” Tobirama purrs into his mouth, all big cat and stalking grace. Kakashi often feels more wolf than human, these days, and still he finds himself baring his throat.

A high whine tears free.

“ _Please._ ” He gasps, suddenly desperate against soft lips

“Let me,” Tobirama repeats, kissing him and again and again, firm and wanting, “Let me, let me.”

“ _Yes._ ” Kakashi agrees, thinking: _anything_.

Tobirama’s eyes are swallowed by pupil as he uses his grip to pull Kakashi into one overwhelming kiss after another. They’re devastating. They consume.

Kakashi is lost to the tide of it, holding on tight.

They’re hard and grinding, mouths pressed loose and hands gripping. The wall isn’t behind him anymore. They ultimately fall into a bed, tangled together, neither wanting to let go.

If he drowns here, will Tobirama pull him back?


End file.
